The Very Supercooltastic Merry Yugioh Christmas!
by Silberman Was Here
Summary: The Yugioh gang goes up to the mountains for Christmas. Yeah I know it's August. But I thought you'd want the relief.
1. I Start Planning the Thing!

The Very Supercooltastic Extra Merry Yugioh Christmas!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yay! I have returned after a long summer of work and homework to bring  
  
Christmas cheer to all the readers!  
  
Seto: Um, Kyoté Moon? It's August. Almost September.  
  
Kyoté Moon: So?  
  
Seto: So soon you'll start school and CHRISTMAS ISN'T FOR 4 MONTHS!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Which leaves you all 126 more days to get me Christmas gifts!  
  
All: (anime fall)  
  
Yugi: Speaking of which, where are Ryou and Bakura?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, Lord.  
  
AUSTRALIA  
  
Yami Bakura: (really PO'ed sitting on a bench next to a road in the middle of the  
  
Outback, tightly gripping his Kyoté Moon plushie) Soon I will kill you.  
  
Ryou: (standing next to him, doing the Hamster Dance)  
  
BACK AT KYOTÉ MOON STUDIOS  
  
Kyoté Moon: They're, uh, getting stuff for the fic....he he he.  
  
Yugi: Oh, that's good. I thought you might have forgotten to bring them back from  
  
Australia from your last fic.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Nope. They're here. Now let's never speak of this again and get on with the  
  
fic. Just for the lawyers out there, I Don't Own Yugioh. And stop watching my house.  
  
(Oh, and I haven't really decided on the pairings yet. I always put Ryou with Erika but  
  
she's not here right now...)  
  
ON A PLANE TO AUSTRALIA  
  
Erika: Hold on Ryou! I'm coming to save you from the wallabies!  
  
Yami Erika: Soon I will kill you.  
  
BACK HERE  
  
(Anyway, I thought I would let you guys decide the pairings this time because I'm never  
  
too good at it. I can't start the fic until you review. Ha. Now you have no choice.)  
  
Yami: Kyoté Moon? What are you doing back there?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Uh, making fruitcake?  
  
Yami: Works for me. Where do you hide the booze?  
  
Yugi: No booze!  
  
Yami: But I need it!  
  
Yugi: No. The last time you had a drink, you ran through Times Square naked holding up  
  
a chicken over your head screaming in German.  
  
Yami: I thought that was you.  
  
Kyoté Moon: (gives him a lime) Suck on this until the next chapter.  
  
Yami: Okey-doke. (sucks on it) It tastes like sadness.  
  
Kyoté Moon: That's nice. Now I really have to let the readers go and review.  
  
Yami: (drunk from the lime) I don't care if you're the King of Windshield Wipers! I want  
  
pancakes! Gimme gimme gimme!  
  
Kyoté Moon: (tranquilizes him)  
  
Yami: I'll be back And so will you. (points to Kyoté Moon) And you! (points to Kaiba)  
  
And yooou. (points towards you, but it turns out to be a monkey.)  
  
Mr. Teenie: (screeches and hollers) Translation: Of course I will. I'm trapped here  
  
forever!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, Mr. Teenie. You'll bury us all.  
  
All laugh  
  
Mr. Teenie: (screeches) Translation: Tell the people! Pray...for....Teenie! 


	2. Let it Snow

The Very Supercooltastic Extra Merry Yugioh Christmas!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, I got one review but that's enough to start. So the pairings are  
  
Joey/Mai, Yami/Isis, and the rest will form itself. You can find out on your own.  
  
Malik: Hey. What's that bus that pulled up out front?  
  
Kyoté Moon: What bus?  
  
Bakura: Kyoté Moon! When I find you I'm gonna rip out your eyes and shove them  
  
down your pants, so you can watch me kick the crap out of you! And then I'm gonna use  
  
your tongue to paint my house!  
  
Kyoté Moon: (gasp) Quick everybody! To the pod!  
  
Everyone goes into a giant pod which flies away.  
  
Ryou: (eating a giant gummy bear) So. What do we do now?  
  
Bakura: (chuckles sinisterly) We go skiing.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
The cool night lay over Domino City like an ominous blanket of dark blue cloth, with  
  
sparkling stars like jewels in the sky. Everyone in the quiet city slept and dreamed about  
  
things to come. Wonders that could not be comprehended to any but they're dreamer.  
  
Then, as if a wish from a slumbering young child, a snowflake fell from the sky. It slowly  
  
drifted towards the ground. More and more fell, covering the small town not with a  
  
blanket of nigh, but of snow. A boy with the strange pointy hair dreamily peered out his  
  
window. It was like a dream. He couldn't believe his violet eyes.  
  
Yugi: Hey! It's snowing outside! Yami, look! It's snowing!  
  
Yami ignored Yugi and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming about cheese and the color  
  
green. This happened a lot and Yugi learned to leave disturbed spirits lie.  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of town, another boy woke up to find the light fluffy shapes  
  
falling from above. He stared out his window into the dark night with the white flakes  
  
falling, until the evil spirit that lived in his room interrupted him.  
  
Bakura: What the devil is that repulsive thing?  
  
Ryou: It's called snow, Grinch. Go back to sleep.  
  
Bakura: Not until you tell me what a "Grinch" is.  
  
Ryou: He's a weird green evil guy that tried to steal Christmas. The End. (falls asleep)  
  
Bakura: Steal Christmas? Not a bad idea....  
  
Then Bakura got an idea. (makes his hair do that creepy thing the Grinch did in the  
  
cartoon.) He grabbed Ryou's stuffed doggy and held it up to his face.  
  
Bakura: I'll dress up like Santa and you can be my reindeer! Then I'll steal all of the  
  
presents in town!  
  
Doggy: I wuv you thiis much!  
  
Bakura: You're pure good has changed me. From now on, I'll do good! Na. (falls asleep)  
  
Then, on the other other side of town, on the top floor of a large apartment complex, there  
  
stood another boy, looking out at the city as it began to be covered in snow.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, it's about time. (picks up the phone and dials a number) Hello?  
  
Jeremy? Prepare the rooms. I'll bring our guests up shortly. (hangs up) Then everything  
  
is planned. Merry Christmas gang. Soon, you will be in the Winter Wonderland.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yay! Snow!  
  
Yami: I do not dream about cheese and the color green!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yes you do.  
  
Yami: (hurt) So?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Anyway, I'll try to update as often as I get. Maybe in the next chapter, they  
  
will actually do something!  
  
All: Yay! 


	3. Follow the White Rabbit

The Very Supercooltastic Extra Merry Yugioh Christmas!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hello all loyal fans. And Smith.  
  
Mr. Agent Smith: You can't hide forever. One day the computer program that I won't say  
  
will claim you! (runs away)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Huh. Okaay. Just incase anyone tries to sue me for that, I don't own the  
  
Matrix. Anyway I had a lot of homework but now here's the story.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
The sun came up bright and early that morning and the snow glistened in the light. Most  
  
of the cast was still asleep, but some were awake. Including Malik Ishtal, Isis Ishtal and  
  
Rishid, who were on a plane headed for San Diego, California. Yugi was unable to sleep  
  
since he woke early and saw the snow. He was up the rest of the night thinking about  
  
what he could do in the snow. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping on his  
  
computer. Yugi hopped out of bed and walked towards it. There was a message on the  
  
screen. This is what it read:  
  
Wake up, Yugi.  
  
It has begun. The darkness has taken you.  
  
Yugi thought this had to be some sort of joke, but then more appeared on the screen.  
  
Wake up, Yugi.  
  
It has begun. The darkness has taken you.  
Follow the white rabbit, Yugi.  
  
At this point, Yugi was totally freaked by the message, but the next message freaked him  
  
out even more.  
  
Wake up, Yugi.  
  
It has begun. The darkness has taken you.  
Follow the white rabbit, Yugi.  
Knock, knock Yugi.  
  
Suddenly there was a knocking at Yugi's bedroom door. He walked over to it, holding a  
  
baseball bat and pulled the door opened, revealing his grandpa on the other side.  
  
Grandpa: (screams) Yugi! What are you doing?  
  
Yugi: (relieved) Oh, nothing Grandpa.  
  
Grandpa: Did you notice the snow? At least 3 feet of it. I'm going to need your help  
  
shoveling today. Got to let the customers in.  
  
Yami was still sleeping through this, but now he was dreaming out the meaning of cows.  
  
It was just then that Yugi realized that his grandpa was holding a box of cereal. Trix  
  
cereal to be precise.  
  
Grandpa: You'll need your energy for shoveling. I'm almost finished with breakfast so  
  
I'll leave this for you to have downstairs.  
  
With that, Yugi's grandpa went downstairs with the box. Yugi turned back to his screen  
  
but the message was gone.  
  
Yugi: I guess I'll follow the white rabbit.  
  
Yugi went downstairs and found the cereal lying next to some mail. One letter got Yugi's  
  
attention. It was addressed to him, but his Grandpa must have missed it yesterday. Yugi  
  
took the letter and opened it. Inside were two plane tickets to San Diego, California, a red  
  
and blue jelly beans and a letter. This is what the letter read.  
  
Dear Yugi, and Yami if he's awake,  
I hope that by now you have noticed the snow. With  
change comes great ideas. So I have a proposition for you and Yami, if  
you choose to accept it. If you are reading this, then you received  
the message on the computer. I have two tickets for the two of you to  
come to San Diego for an invitational trip. Only you two and a  
selected few can come. Now comes the important part. Notice the two  
jelly beans. Eat the blue one, the story ends and you go play in the  
snow. But eat the red one and an extraordinary adventure will be at  
your feet. The choice is yours. I will be waiting for your reply.  
  
A friend.  
  
Yugi was wondering whether or not he should accept this mystery offer when Yami came  
  
down the stairs, half asleep.  
  
Yami: (really tired) What's for breakfast? Ooh, candy. (eating the red jelly bean)  
  
Yugi: Yami! You weren't supposed to eat that yet!  
  
Suddenly, more writing appeared on the letter.  
  
Good. You have accepted. Your flight leaves at noon. Don't be  
late. Remember, pack warm clothes.  
A friend.  
  
Yami: Warm clothes? Were are we going?  
  
Yugi: I guess it's cold in California this time of year.  
  
Yami: Hey! It snowed!  
  
Yugi: We need to get to the airport by noon. What time is it now?  
  
Yami: I don't know. I broke all of the clocks in the house.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Yami: They were laughing at me!  
  
Yugi: Well we could call the time and temperature building. (dials)  
  
Recording: The correct time is 10:57 AM. Temperature in Tokyo is 42 degrees  
  
Fahrenheit. Have an nice day, Yugi. (hangs up)  
  
Yugi: Aah! We only have an hour to get there! And that machine knows my name!  
  
Yami: Don't worry! I'll use the Millennium Puzzle to bring a flying monster to life and  
  
we'll get there in no time! (nothing happens)  
  
Yugi: We'll never make it in time.  
  
Yami: Wait. I have an idea. (dials a number) Hello? Tomb robber? You suck! (hangs up)  
  
Yugi: What was that for?  
  
Yami: ^_^ Hee hee hee.  
  
Yugi: Wait a minute: (dials) Hello? No, Bakura, this is Yugi. Please stop cursing ant  
  
Yami and put Ryou on.  
  
Yami: You suuuuuuuck, tomb robber!  
  
The following conversation is over the phone:  
  
Ryou: Hello?  
  
Yugi: Hi, Ryou. I was wondering if you could use the Millennium Ring to bring a flying  
  
monster to life. We need to get to the airport fast.  
  
Ryou: Really? That's were I'm headed.  
  
Yugi: Did you get a letter?  
  
Ryou: Yes. My rabbit got loose and ran into the kitchen and hopped onto this letter. Than  
  
Bakura ate him. He had the red bean for dessert.  
  
Yugi: That's weird. I guess we're both going.  
  
Ryou: I can come pick you up in my jet.  
  
Yugi: Jet?!  
  
Ryou: Yeah. When Bakura ate the bean it came here on auto-pilot. You didn't get one?  
  
Yugi: -_-  
  
Ryou: I'll be over in a minute. Bye.  
  
Yugi: Bye.  
  
Yami: Hey Yugi! Ryou's here in a jet!  
  
Yugi: (O)_(O) 


	4. Tally Ho! To the Airport! or The Retun o...

Kyoté Moon: Hey all. It's Friday and I'm bored so I'm updating. I don't really have much of a side story because all of the Yugioh characters went to the airport.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: I'm still here.  
  
Moon Fox: Me, too.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Why are you here? I thought you went to live in the mountains.  
  
Moon Fox: I'm not gonna meditate in the dirt when my beeest friend in the whole wide universe is taking the entire cast of Yugioh, even the ones he doesn't like, to the winter resort and you didn't even bother calling me, the one who stayed by your side while we were destroying evil beings across the galaxy! What's wrong with you, you little punk?!  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Ooooo.  
  
Kyoté Moon and Moon Fox: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: Sorry.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Ok, you can come.  
  
Moon Fox: Goody! (hugs me and runs off to pack)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Okay then. Now as I was saying, I'm not going to do a side story today because everyone is gone.  
  
Yami Kyoté Moon: But isn't this kinda like a side story?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Why so it is. Have a cookie. (throws him a cookie which he messily  
  
devours and licks the crumbs off of the floor.)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oke-doke. Here's the story.  
  
^______________________________________________________________________^  
  
Yugi and Yami boarded the jet and found Ryou and Bakura sitting in large comfy chairs  
  
(you know, with heat and massage) drinking hot cocoa and watching a movie on the 50"  
  
Plasma screen TV with built in DVD player and surround-sound.  
  
Yami: How come we didn't get a jet?  
  
Bakura: Because you suck.  
  
Yami: You suck!  
  
Both: YOU SUCK!!!  
  
Ryou: Hey! I can't hear the guy getting eaten by the velociraptor!  
  
Yugi: This place is nice! But where are our seats?  
  
Ryou: I didn't think about that. The jet only has two seats. I guess you sit in the aisle.  
  
Yami: I'm the Pharaoh! I'm not sitting in the aisle. You sit in the aisle, Tomb-robber.  
  
Bakura: Never! (stands up and pokes Yami in the chest) And you suck!  
  
Yami: You suck!  
  
Yugi: Uh, guys?  
  
Bakura: You suck!  
  
Yami: You suck!  
  
Yugi: Guys?  
  
Bakura: You suck!  
  
Yami: You suck!  
  
Yugi: Guys!  
  
Both: What?! (looking at Yugi who took Bakura's chair)  
  
Yugi: The jet's taking off.  
  
Yami and Bakura looked up front as the auto-pilot kicked in and took off very fast,  
  
sending Yami and Bakura flying into the back of the jet.  
  
Yami: @_@ Thanks a lot, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hey, wait. Why are we taking a jet to the airport?  
  
Ryou: Guess we'll have to ask when we get there. Pass the popcorn.  
  
Yugi and Ryou: (watching Jurassic Park when the raptor eats the guy at the end) Oooh.  
  
Sometime later...  
  
The plane landed at the airport and Yugi and Yami got off. Just as Ryou and Bakura were  
  
about to get off, the door closed itself and the jet took off.  
  
Yami: I wonder where they're going?  
  
Yugi: (deadpan) -_- The jet's probably bringing them straight to San Diego.  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOO! I forgot my cocoa! Now that tomb-robber has it! Damn him!  
  
Yugi: There's cocoa inside. Come on. We can't miss the flight.  
  
On the Jet  
  
Bakura: (singsong voice) I've got the Pharaoh's cocoa. I've got the Pharaoh's cocoa!  
  
Ryou: Shhh! The next movie's starting. "The Ring"?  
  
Bakura: I think I've heard of it. 4 midgets, Harry Potter, a pixie and a rat have to destroy a magical ring in a volcano before it takes over Brazil! Sounds like fun!  
  
Ryou: Let's watch!  
  
(AN: Sorry if anyone is offended by how a said the LOTR thing but Bakura really has no idea what LOTR or the Ring is. If you've seen the Ring, you know what happens next.)  
  
Back at the Airport  
  
Yugi: Hey look! It's everyone else!  
  
Yugi and Yami see Teà, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Mai, Serenity, and Duke.  
  
as they walk through the terminal gate.  
  
Teà: Yugi!  
  
Kaiba: (unenthusiastically) Pharaoh.  
  
Yugi: What are all you guys doing here? Let me guess: white rabbit?  
  
Joey: I was asleep and I heard this weird noise. When I woke up I saw a little remote controlled car with a Playboy on it. I followed it downstairs and found the note.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Duke: You know, Playboy bunny? That happened to me too.  
  
Tristan: And me.  
  
Kaiba: And me.  
  
Serenity: And me.  
  
All: O_O???  
  
Serenity: It ran by my room too. It woke me up.  
  
Speaker: Flight 523 to San Diego now boarding at Gate 9.  
  
All but Joey, Yugi and Yami: Gate 9???  
  
Teà: Joey! You said we were boarding at Gate 6!  
  
Joey: But that's what it says on the ticket! See? (holds it up)  
  
Teà: (looks at the ticket and turns it right side up)  
  
Joey: Ohh.  
  
Yugi: We won't make it!  
  
Yami: (sarcastically) To bad we don't have the jet.  
  
Tristan: You guys got a jet?  
  
Yugi: Ryou did. He dropped us off. How you get here?  
  
Tristan: Some guy snuck up behind me and threw me in the back of a pig truck.  
  
Mai: We're wasting time come on!  
  
Speaker: Final call for flight 523 to San Diego.  
  
Yugi: We won't make it!  
  
Yami: We have to go n...  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Kyoté Moon: How's that for a cliffhanger?  
  
Moon: Fox: Are we going or not?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Yes, I'll be right there. Go wait in the jet.  
  
Moon Fox: But there's this kid who's lying on the floor and someone else who looks like  
  
him. They just watched The Ring and it turned their hair all white and pointy!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Uh-oh.  
  
On the Jet  
  
Ryou is lying on the floor, seriously disturbed. Bakura is sitting in the chair. He takes a  
  
bottle of scotch and fills a shot glass, then drinks it.  
  
Kyoté Moon: You were supposed to get off at the airport. Why are you still here?  
  
Ryou: X_X So much evil in such a little girl!  
  
Bakura: That movie even frightened me. How did you get her to walk out of the TV like  
  
that? You know, down the corridor and straight at me.  
  
Kyoté Moon: *_* What?!  
  
Ryou: X_X ... She doesn't sleep... 


	5. What Would You Do With A Child Molester?...

Disclaimer: See previous chapters  
  
Kyoté Moon: (On the jet) Greetings loyal viewers!  
  
Moon Fox: (drinking a big cup of cocoa) Hello!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Not you.  
  
Moon Fox: Ok. (continues to drink her cocoa)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Anyway, I'm on my way to San Diego as you read this! (not really. I'm on  
  
my way in the story. I wish I had a laptop, though. ^_^)  
  
Bakura: Couldn't you just, like, poof us there? I don't like this plane anymore.  
  
Ryou: X_X You weren't supposed to help her. She doesn't sleep.  
  
Bakura: How long until he stops this?  
  
Kyoté Moon: My friend never stopped doing it. Just make him even more afraid of  
  
something else and he won't fear the evil girl anymore.  
  
Bakura: That can be arranged. (opens the door on the jet and random debris falls out)  
  
Ryou: (screams like a little girl; tries to hold on but fails and is sucked out of the plane)  
  
Bakura: No! I need him to survive! But I will be back. And next time, Yugi, I will prevail! (jumps out of the door as Kyoté Moon closes it)  
  
Moon Fox: Do you think they'll be alright?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Don't worry. They landed someplace real safe.  
  
Somewhere in Australia  
  
Ryou: (screaming and lands on a comfy pillow)  
  
Bakura: (screams and lands on a pointy thorn bush covered rock) Soon I will kill you.  
  
On the Jet  
  
Anyway, here's the fic. Enjoy!  
  
(!@#$%^&*) Sorry, I stepped on a nail.  
  
Yami: ...ow!  
  
The cast made a mad dash towards the gate as fast as they possibly could, waited at  
  
security for 4 hours, and made it to the terminal, but the plane just took off.  
  
Kaiba: Great. We missed the flight. I took a week off work.  
  
Yugi: How did you know how long we'd be gone?  
  
Kaiba: *_* Uh, I didn't.  
  
Yugi: At least Ryou and Bakura made it.  
  
Yami: (super pissed) He still has my COCOA!!!  
  
Everyone else: *_*'  
  
Speaker: Now arriving Flight 618 from Sydney, Australia  
  
Ryou and Bakura walk out of the gate, Bakura covered in thorns and having a piece of  
  
the rock still in him.  
  
Bakura: -_-x Soon I will kill him.  
  
Teà: I guess none of us made it then.  
  
Voice behind them: On the contrary, you are right on time.  
  
All turn around. There is a really old guy staring at them.  
  
Old guy: You young kids like popsicles?  
  
All: WTF?!?!?!  
  
Voice: Ahem. Behind the child molester.  
  
Old man: I'll be back. With some popsicles for you kids. You kids like to suc...  
  
Voice: Okay! You can leave now. (banishes him to the Shadow Realm)  
  
Ryou: Who are you?  
  
Kyoté Moon: I am Kyoté Moon. I'm the one who brought you here.  
  
Bakura: (suddenly becomes even more disturbingly insane then he already is) Haha! The  
  
time has come to kill! Hyah! (lunges at Kyoté Moon with a knife and, well, I'll cut this  
  
part out. You can take a stab in the heart at what happens. You know, for the little  
  
children.) Hahaha! The deed is done! (looks for an ashtray to eat the contents of.)  
  
Kyoté Moon: (revives himself because he is the almighty author) Now, where was I?  
  
Kaiba: Why are we here?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Oh, right. I decided to send you to a winter resort for the holidays!  
  
Yugi: But it's still early December. We're nowhere near Christmas.  
  
Kyoté Moon: (speeds up time until Sunday, December 21) There, happy?  
  
Yugi: I guess. But why were we going to San Diego for Christmas? Shouldn't we go  
  
some place cold?  
  
Kyoté Moon: You seem to forget Yugi-boy. I am the author! My will is law!  
  
Yugi: Did he just call me Yugi-boy?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Anyway, the jet is waiting outside. It will take us to the ultimate winter  
  
world! It's always snowing and full of winter cheer!  
  
Kaiba: Winter cheer. Bah humbug.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Too bad, Scrooge. You're still coming. You never know what will happen  
  
at the Winter Wonderland!  
  
Kaiba: Winter Wonderland? That's the stupidest name I've ever heard.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well I'd like to see you come up with one better.  
  
(And that's where you come in. Enter in a review what you think I should call the resort where the cast will be staying. Please also include a bucket of fried chicken and a Ryou plushie. I am hungry and very lonely.) 


	6. BWAHAHAHA! Descent of the Sky Dragon! or...

Kyoté Moon: Howdee, y'all!  
  
All: (grumble and mutter)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hi everybody!!!! I'm sorry I haven't written in so long but I've been very  
  
busy with school. The name for the winter resort is finally decided! Woot! Okay,  
  
anyway, I thought that I would get an update in time for Christmas. Also, I never got my  
  
chicken or my plushie. T_T  
  
Malik: (holding his Ryou plushie) Ha ha!  
  
Kyoté Moon: (evil grin) Why do you have a Ryou plushie?  
  
Malik: I, uh, well, you see...  
  
Kyoté Moon: Come on! You're loyal fan girls wanna know!  
  
Malik: No! I'll never tell!  
  
Kyoté Moon: We want the truth!  
  
Malik: YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Hey look, it's Bakura is a tight T-shirt!  
  
Malik: Where? (looks while Kyoté Moon steals the plushie)  
  
Kyoté Moon: Victory is mine! Now to the resort! (runs to the frozen tundra)  
  
Malik: Well, glad he's gone. (large group of Malik fan girls enter the room)  
  
Fan Girl: There he is! He has betrayed us for the white devil!  
  
Ryou: Now see here! I... (gets tackled by a bunch of Malik fans beating the crap out  
  
of him. Malik tried to escape but the rest of them tackled Malik and commenced  
  
pummeling him.)  
  
Bakura enters the room holding a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee.  
  
Bakura: Hey, K.M. We're out of cream! (watches the fan girls pummeling Malik and his  
  
aibou and slowly walks away.) Never mind. I'll just use milk. Hey, a plot hole. (falls in)  
  
Kyoté Moon: So are you all ready to go?  
  
(Bakura falls out of the plot hole and lands on a cactus) Soon I will kill you.  
  
Yugi: How are we getting to this place?  
  
Kyoté Moon: We're flying, of course.  
  
Yami: So why couldn't we just take the jet the whole way?  
  
Ryou: NOOOOO! No more jets! Evil little girls that walk through TV's!  
  
Tristan: You guys got a jet?  
  
Kyoté Moon: (jettisons Tristan out the window and into a pile of Argentina. Yeah, I  
  
know it makes no sense. Neither does a warning on adult web-sites. Kids go anyway.)  
  
Yugi: So where's our plane?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Who said you would be flying on a plane?  
  
Yugi: You did. Like, 5 minutes ago.  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, I lied. (does an evil laugh as thunder  
  
crashes outside and Slifer the Sky Dragon emerges from the clouds and roars)  
  
Yami: How can you control my Egyptian God card?  
  
Kyoté Moon: Card? It ceased to be a card long ago. Now it is mine to command and rule  
  
the world until it is covered in shadows. Then you shall not have a dark lord but a  
  
Pharaoh of Nightmares, great and terrible who's reign covers the entire universe! You  
  
shall love me and despair!!! (looks around at the seriously freaked cast) So let's go!  
  
So the cast climbed onto Slifer and it flew into the darkness of the shadows, each passing  
  
second growing colder and colder until no one could bear it. Ryou held on the best that he  
  
could, until he was unable to hold anymore and slipped. He began to fall into the  
  
darkness but a hand reached out and grabbed him. He was too much in shock and cold to  
  
see who it was, but then passed out.  
  
When Ryou woke up, he was lying in bed with a cup of soup on the table next to him.  
  
Sitting in one of the chairs was surprisingly, his Yami, passed out. He looked around and  
  
saw a mirror. He looked into it, but something was wrong. The mirror didn't match him.  
  
Erika: Feeling better?  
  
Ryou jumped out of his bed at this, because he still thought that she was a mirror.  
  
(AN: If you don't know who Erika is, then read some of my other fics. She's one of my  
  
OCs. I have a lot of them. I'm one of them!)  
  
Erika: Are you surprised to see me?  
  
Ryou: (calming down) Well, yes, to tell you the truth. I thought you were trapped in that  
  
other dimension. How'd you get here?  
  
Erika: I should be asking you that question. You see, you're in that other dimension.  
  
Ryou: What? But how?  
  
Kyoté Moon: It was Slifer. I used him to bring you all to this world. Now we're at my  
  
winter resort, the I-Want-My-Cocoa-Back-From-That-Idiot Chalet.  
  
Yami: (suddenly bursting in) Ha!  
  
Bakura: (suddenly waking up) You'll never get it back.  
  
Yami: You left it on the jet?  
  
Bakura: No, it was gone when I woke back up. After she came.  
  
Ryou: *_* Eeek!  
  
Erika: *_*?  
  
Meanwhile, at the bottom of a well...  
  
Samara: Mmm, cocoa.  
  
Back at the resort  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well, now that you've woken up, you can go out and explore the resort.  
  
Erika will be your, Bakura and Yami's guide. Now I have to see a man about some  
  
random miscellaneous item that no one really cares about. Fufufufu. (runs off)  
  
Erika: Cool! Well, you all know me, Erika. So let's get started.  
  
They all leave as Erika shows them around. The whole place was the most luxurious  
  
place Ryou had ever seen. Ryou looked out the window and sees miles of  
  
snow-covered fields and mountains. Bakura and Yami aren't really interested but are  
  
more concerned with who sucks.  
  
Bakura: You suck!  
  
Yami: You suck!  
  
Bakura: You suck!  
  
Yami: You suck!  
  
Yami Erika: (finally really pissed at them both) Maybe you both suck! Ever think of that,  
  
you morons? I don't even know why you're both here because you both so friggin stupid  
  
you couldn't even get all seven Millennium Items or save the world!  
  
Both: *_*  
  
Ryou: *_*U  
  
Erika: Now where was I? Oh yes. Each one of you will get your own room.  
  
Bakura and Yami: Victory! (stare daggers at each other)  
  
Erika: Ok, and you each have a menu in your rooms to order your food for breakfast,  
  
lunch and dinner.  
  
Yami: What about second breakfast?  
  
Erika: What?  
  
Bakura: And brunch. And mid-morning snack.  
  
Erika: Don't even get into that.  
  
Yami: And elevensies. And afternoon tea.  
  
Yami Erika: (brings out her scythe of doom)  
  
Yami and Bakura: We'll be good.  
  
Erika: Okey-dokey then. There's the hot-tub, spa, exercise room and duel chamber.  
  
Yami and Bakura: (give each other that look and run into the chamber, bringing the  
  
Shadow Realm behind them.  
  
Erika: I guess it's just us then. Anyway, that's pretty much it for the inside. Outside, you  
  
can do anything you could dream of in the snow.  
  
Ryou: Can I build a fort?  
  
Erika: Yes.  
  
Ryou: Alright. I'm set. So how did you get to be working here?  
  
Erika: All of the OCs are. There's me, Moon Fox, the rest of the Kyoté Clan, (see other  
  
fics) and the Slobberwacks.  
  
Ryou: -_- You can't be serious.  
  
Slobberwack: I take that as an insult. (hits Ryou with a complimentary towel and leaves)  
  
Erika: It's really great, though. We're all paid excellently.  
  
Ryou: How much?  
  
Erika: We get to live here!  
  
Ryou: -_-U  
  
Erika: Well, I've got to get going. I'll see you around. Enjoy your stay at the I-Want-My-  
  
Cocoa-Back-From-That-Idiot Chalet! (runs off down the hall)  
  
Ryou: Bye. (sighs) I can't believe I'm here. This is everything I could have dreamed of.  
  
And Erika's here, too. I've missed her. Well, I should stop talking to myself and find my  
  
room. Let's see: Room 310. (looks across the hall) Oh, here it is. (unlocks it and opens  
  
the door. Have you ever had a dream where you're someplace so perfect, it seems so real  
  
and you don't want to wake up? That's what each room at the I-Want-My-Cocoa- Back-  
  
From-That-Idiot)  
  
Ryou: Amazing! The ice machine is in the room!  
  
Kyoté Moon: Well that's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter where maybe  
  
someone will do something involving snow! And don't forget to review, for if you don't,  
  
I will summon all 3 Egyptian God monsters to your house and kill the whole lot of you,  
  
the burn your town to cinders! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, uh, please? 


End file.
